Talk:Magic Dimension
Doesn't anyone think that we should in fact create a Magic Dimension page to put Melody, Zenith and the other WORLDS, as I'm pretty sure that Magix is only one of many planets and realms of the Magic Dimension (remember the kind of "space map" on winxclub.com before the Season 4 revamp? There was Magix which was shaped like a pink galaxy while the other realms were shown apart and OUT of it... Even in the Planetarium page which was on winxclub.com there was Magix only as one of the planets, and the others planets like Domino, Solaria and Eraklyon being near it... Magix itself is said to be at the centre/crossroads of the Magic Dimension (i.e. the whole Magic Dimension is a kind of Universe with the Realm/Planet of Magix being at its centre), so Melody, Zenith, Ohm and Oppositus cannot be part of Magix as they are themselves planets and a planet cannot be located on another planet...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 12:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Here's are some problems: 1) Magic Dimension: Is it called Magic Dimension and where is the source? Dimension does not mean what you think it means. Unless they really mean that the Magic Dimension is alternate dimension from ours. 2) We don't know anything about the concept of Magix: We are not sure what exactly is Magix. Magix can mean the city, the planet or the galaxy. The information given to us is too vague and too little. Rainbow does not use the terms with precision. 3) We don't have enough information on the planets, if they are planets, to say that they are planets or where they are located, except for Eraklyon because we have seen off-planet views of it. Phoebe has that map you're talking about on Winx-Fairies. --Zerachielle 23:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, there are many characters who use the term "Magic Dimension", but you're right here, as the planets Eraklyon, Domino and Earth have also been called as Dimensions once or twice... But they also use the term "Magic Universe" (I also heard "l'Univers Magique" many times in the French dub), and in the Comics (in The Shaab Stone arc I think) someone mentions Magix as being at the centre or crossroads on the Magic Dimension, meaning that Magix is a part of the Dimension, even if we don't know what EXACTLY Magix is... However it seems to have limits, as it was mentioned that the Mountains where the Mirror of Light was found were the limits of Magix and that there was nothing behind them - in the episodes Stella was turned into a monster and when the Winx went to look for the Water Stars they crossed the Mountains and apparently the navigation devices of the Specialists' ship indicated that there was nothing there, even if in fact the Red Tower was there which led to the Golden Kingdom)... And on winxclub.com prior to the season 4 revamp, most of the realm of the series could be seen in the Planetarium, and its obviously planets which form part of a planetarium... And what about that argument on Pop Pixie on your page?--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 00:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) And I think that on winxclub.com before the Season 4 revamp on each Fairy's page it was mentioned that they came from planets or something like that (like Stella from planet Solaria, Flora from planet Linphea, etc)...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 00:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it. Will Magix be shown in Season 5?--AmyRosegirl12 22:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC)